Season 3
- May 22, 1999 |Premiere = Crazy |Finale = Donoterase (Part 1 & 2) }} The Pretender Season Three episode Crazy premiered on October 17, 1998. The third season contain twenty-one episodes that were aired, with the season finale being a triple-episode. The Pretender: The Complete Third Season DVD set was released on March 22nd, 2006 for Region 1. No other DVDs have been released for other DVD regions except Region 4. Overview Season three begins with the after-math of the explosion on SL 27. Everyone appears to have survived except the sweeper Gar. Jarod continues his quest for his parents and his past, while being a hero for those who cannot fight for themselves or fight the PTB. He is reunited with brother Kyle however this time Mr. Lyle gets in the way, and Kyle is lost to Jarod forever, although Jarod donates his brother's heart to a patient in need of a heart transplant. Jarod reintroduces Sydney to Michelle, the mother of his son Nicholas. Later Jarod helps to rescue Nicholas from kidnappers who turn out to be none other than Mr. Lyle setting a trap for Jarod. Jarod has a chance to take revenge on Mr. Lyle but chooses to leave him virtually unharmed. Mr. Parker remarries and his new wife is Brigitte, the woman who was previously hired to kill him. Miss Parker has a love affair with Thomas Gates that ends abruptly when he is murdered. She vows to find his killer. Season three also provides insights into Raines' past, more on Sydney and Jarod, clues to Catherine Parker's murder, and Mr. Lyle's mysterious past. A branch is added to the Parker family tree in the form of Mr. Lyle. In the end Jarod's quest for clues to his past leads him to the discovery of his clone, Gemini built by The Centre using his DNA. He gets too close this time and is recaptured by The Centre while rescuing his father from their clutches and helping Miss Parker. Cast Main characters *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker / Catherine Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Recurring characters *Jon Gries as Broots *Ryan Merriman as Young Jarod *Alex Wexo as Young Sydney *Ashley Peldon as Young Miss Parker *Richard Marcus as Mr. Raines *Harve Presnell as Mr. Parker *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Pamela Gidley as Brigitte *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Kim Myers as Margaret, Jarod's mother *Jeffrey Donovan As Kyle Season 3: 1998-1999 Episode Name (original air date) # Crazy (October 17, 1998) # Hope and Prey (October 24, 1998) # Once in a Blue Moon (October 31, 1998) # Someone to Trust (November 7, 1998) # Betrayal (November 14, 1998) # Parole (November 21, 1998) # Homefront (December 12, 1998) # Flesh and Blood (January 2, 1999) # Murder 101 (January 9, 1999) # Mr. Lee (February 6, 1999) # The Assassin (February 6, 1999) # Unsinkable (February 13, 1999) # Pool (February 20, 1999) # At the Hour of Our Death (February 27, 1999) # Countdown (March 20, 1999) # P.T.B. (April 3, 1999) # Ties That Bind (April 10, 1999) # Wake Up (May 1, 1999) # End Game (May 8, 1999) # Qallupilluit (May 22, 1999) # Donoterase (Part 1) (May 22, 1999) # Donoterase (Part 2) (May 22, 1999) Profiler Crossovers (original air date) :Grand Master (May 8, 1999) 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Seasons